


defense

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [3]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - ensemble</p>
            </blockquote>





	defense

Nic liked to quote the Incredibles a bit too much, but Kevin agreed with the sentiment: their identities were precious, and needed to be protected.

But when news leaked about Kevin and Mike being KevinandMike, the media brought their blowtorch-bright attention to bear. So it didn't take long for people to start noticing Nic and Cass.

At least they could spin a plausible lie to explain their existence; a shared modeling gig, only a few months later than their actual meeting, made a public kind of sense. The media made the connection, and neither Cass nor Nic corrected them. Lesbians got different treatment than gay men, anyway. Lesbians were somehow harmless, a titillating fantasy for male readership rather than a sign of the coming apocalypse. Nic joked that she'd even booked jobs because of her newfound rep as a postergirl for the muffdiving generation. Cass had slapped her and the discussion had degenerated into a laughing tussle on the floor.

But even so, that eventually led the media to find that the four of them were friends for real. Kevin half-suspected there was champagne in the offices of the major gossip rags when they realized they didn't even have to invent a connection. The next few weeks were rough, paparazzi everywhere they went.

Nic still framed the 'Celebrity Gay Mafia' headline though.

Kevin confessed his fears to Mike, alone at night in their room. "They know we're friends. They know we keep secrets. How soon until one of them notices that we're always in the same towns as...you know," he said meaningfully. "How long until they put four and four together and get superhero?"

Mike had kissed him and petted his hand. "If anyone does, they'll get laughed at, I'd bet. And even if someone was crazy enough to print it, even as a conspiracy theory, that's actually a good thing. We can point to that if we ever slip, and laugh back, and say 'have you been reading this weird stuff?'" He sighed at Kevin's unimpressed face. "Plausible deniability is our friend, okay?"

Kevin had settled, but the question still swam around his head.

Their identities had to be defended at all costs. This wasn't something they could be passive about.


End file.
